Ancient Desires
by skipbeat08
Summary: What happens when DN's character go to college? Of course, social circuit appears booming, but maybe this simple college is more than a place of higher learning. After a new student arrive to the campus the desire of an ancient evil reappears.
1. Chapter 1: Misplaced

This is a **coauthor story**. It was written by** Hallows07** and me! We don't own Death Note or any of it's characters!

* * *

**Misplaced**

Trailing round each plastered corner, the young lady in the yellow vest top released a loud sighed. She scrunched up her face and raised a hand against the light invading her eyesight through the many wide windows of the college.

'_What a dump! When was the last time someone actually cleaned this place?'_ she thought grimly, deciding that she didn't want to know the answer. The hallways were deserted without any life other than herself except for a few dust bunnies. The walls were painted a dull green and the floors were tiled. Her shoes tapped, tapped, and tapped against the ancient colours of each square plaque. The browns and greens created an autumn atmosphere that was the opposite of the summer sunshine and the warm breeze that lingered outside. The smell of dust and aged books filled the atmosphere around her, as the outdoors behind the bright glossy windows appeared to be more like fresh flowers with slight a hint of the sea. She sighed again, examining a very detailed map of the area. The young lady crumbled the paper up and shoved it into the pocket of her jeans, as she troubled herself with rearranging the three folders in her arms.

"What am I going to do? I don't even know the time." She moaned quietly.

Although there was no one around to answer, she noticed a ticking sound. It was a rather annoying drawl of a tick, with a click too. Tick… click and so on. She followed it eagerly, as a few students could be seen through the dusty windows. They were leaving to other buildings on campus.

Glancing round the room she had stumbled into, she looked out for what she had assumed must have been the clock responsible for the sound. It appeared as ancient as time itself, tattered and beaten. The ink numbers were fading from laying in the bright sunshine too long for many days that had long passed by.

She gasped!

Nine o'clock ticked away where she stood and she gasped once more in sudden realization, "I'm late!"

She turned and ran for the door she had entered through only to knock into a rather _'dashing' _young man.

Their work mixed, as they both fumbled around and dragged each other down to the tiles. Having lost balance with her folders, she sighed again and began to curse this boy for the mess. However, little was she aware of the fact that not only was he staring at her, but he was also slightly cursing her own idiocy.

She gathered up her blue folders and blinked up at the stranger with tight lips and a small frown, "Yes?" She asked uncertainty. She scanned him with her eyes.

He scowled at her, very aware of her looking him over and quickly gathered his own things. He pulled himself up and onto his feet, as she also - somewhat cautiously - got up from the floor.

"No offense, but perhaps it would be logical not to run in the halls." He told her as though he were speaking to a child. The mockery in his voice hit her hard, but she was immediately done with being civil.

"Oh, really," she said with a sneer, "Well, _perhaps _you should listen to your own advice. After all, _you_ ran into _me_!" His scowl increased and she shrank away from his tall frame.

He smirked at the sight of her cringing and lightly tapped her on the head, "I'll see you around… maybe." He grinned at her confused expression and then carried on his daily schedule.

"What an idiot!" She said to herself, "Honestly, the first person I meet and he's a complete _jerk!" _she growled in frustration, "And he probably would have refused to tell where my science class is!"

She balled her fists and dropped the folders once more. Breathing deeply and calmly so not to lose her nerve - or possibly dignity, she attempted to think over her predicament.

She was a new student...

She was lost...

She was late...

And she was probably going to be in trouble.

Overwhelmed by that deduction she grabbed at her hair in the middle of the hallway and began to curse herself and her momentarily ditzy mind. This young lady did not handle well under stress, and she had never been late for school in her entire life.

"Hello!"

She squeaked with fright!

He stared.

She swirled round to face the tall stranger and suddenly squeaked again out of surprise. He was definitely not a student, because he looked more mature than the other student she had seen. Although, she figured he had to be a teacher: it was hard to be certain due to the lack of a suit or briefcase. He wore baggy jeans and a long white top. She was so taken in by his dark eyes that she did not at once notice his bare feet.

She tilted her head to the side and inquired with a very small voice, "Who are you?"

He kept staring. Feeling a little uncomfortable under his strong gaze, she focused on the ground instead. She frowned at his bare feet and then dared another look up at his face… he was still staring.

She took a step away from him, _'What an unnerving stranger…' _She felt venerable under his long gaze.

"Well… I'm going to be late for Science; so I'll just go." She said quietly, pointing a thumb behind her.

She slowly took two more steps away from the eerie man and then bent down even more slowly in order to get her folders.

He smiled a little. She shivered. He was abnormal! Peculiar and -

"Would you like me to take you to class? I do believe I will be your teacher this year."

"_Helpful, very helpful..._" She thought to herself. Her visage must have appeared to be startled, as she nodded with wide eyes. He obviously found this amusing in some way, as though he had found a being of lower intelligence that was really more of a new toy. What an oddity he was for ever thinking such a thing.

Straightening up, she offered her hand to him, "I'm Egeria." She said politely.

He gave her a small nod in return and moved passed her.

"To class…" he murmured mysteriously. His bare feet pattering as she followed him with the tap and click of her shoes not far behind.

* * *

**Notes from skipbeat08**

First of all I want to thank my talented coauthor,** Hallows07**! Anyway, we would love to heard from you! Feel free to message either of us, although I am more like to check messages here! **Our goal is at least 5 but preferable 10 reviews before we will post the next chapter.** Nobody reads then it's a waste of time for us because nobody is enjoy it.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Word of the Day: Odd

**Authors' Preface**

This is a **coauthor story**. It was written by** Hallows07** and me! We don't own Death Note or any of it's characters!

* * *

**Word of the Day: Odd**

He was by far the most intriguing man she had ever laid her eyes upon. However, he had yet to actually do something completely out of the ordinary. Sure, he had no shoes or socks. He did not wear the usual suit anyone would have to wear: due to a dress code of 'neat and tidy' that the headmaster had specified to her a couple of days ago in a very formal letter of welcome. His hair was an utter mess and his clothes crinkled as though he had already worn them four days straight. Egeria disliked disorder, and she disliked this teacher.

Scowling at the back of his head as they walked down a new corridor of a baby blue colour, her science professor turned swiftly towards a door on their right.

Silence ensued…

"Well-" Egeria cut off quickly, as his beady black eyes fixed on her. His eyes had deep circles like he never slept. Judging by his clothes she gathered that he was very busy and couldn't sleep or do laundry. She almost felt sorry for him. She gulped slowly and bowed her head, as though in shame of breaking the tense silence.

"Perhaps you are right. Perhaps we should go in." He said tonelessly. She nodded - still avoiding his gaze, as she swept passed him and into the science room.

Boys and girls appeared around eighteen or older except for a few prodigies. All stared with curiosity at the two newcomers. Their science teacher approached his desk and sat oddly in his chair. A few girls grimaced in disgust of his disorder, while others further in the back sighed contently. His head was bowed, but his eyes still stretched along the rows of humans. Each one appeared as talented as the next. Oh, but he knew, he knew there was one student in this room that was not… ordinary. He knew of this student's presence and staked him out quite easily above the heads' of every other individual.

"Err, professor…" Egeria said quietly.

He offered her a bored expression and told her quite sternly, "You are irrelevant. Go sit down."

Egeria's mouth popped open, as she stared at the odd teacher. She winced at his increasing glare and hurried to a window seat on an empty table. Suddenly he stood, even before she could reach her wooden stool by the glittering window. He was not only disorderly, but rude as well. The nerve to call someone irrelevant!

'_Each person is relevant._' She thought to herself.

He plainly stated, "I am your new teacher for the time being. This is also the new student. You may know her as Egeria. I am L."

Egeria shuddered as she felt a few eyes upon her. Obviously, the students thought she had come with the teacher and had a link with him. That was not true! She was lost, and he happened to find her. Although, she did notice that boy from the hallway looking amused. He was smirking at L. What an odd thing to do when looking up at a new teacher. Was he a prankster? No, he couldn't be. He turned his head to the side and watched her out of the corner of his gaze. She shivered again, and his grin immediately widened.

'_He's watching me.' _Egeria thought with panic. All the horror movies - new and old - that she had ever seen came back, spinning through her mind like a rollercoaster breaking from its tracks. She gasped in terror and shock when a loud _bang _echoed throughout the college.

Their classroom door had just been opened wide and had slammed against the dainty paintwork of the wall behind it. L's white bored face tilted forwards and backwards a few minutes, as everyone turned to scrutinize the late students. His bored appearance matched the room which was entirely too ordinary compared to him. The walls were white, and a single clock hung at the back of the room. However, there were various science items like beakers, burners, and whatnot as expected from any science class.

A girl and a boy entered together while sharing mints. It was not until after the boy had dropped an empty rapper into the bin by L's desk that they noticed he was in fact... there. The boy slowly rose from his bent position over the bin. However, the girl just moved passed him and attempted to get to her seat without any confrontation with this mysterious man.

"Why are you late?" L asked them emotionlessly. The boy grimaced, as the girl furiously frowned.

"We aren't." The boy said after receiving a glare from his companion.

L shook his head a little, "A simple timetable is not hard to grasp. However, if need be then I suppose we must get someone to teach you the order of time; while you're in detention, of course."

"That's not fair!" The girl screamed at him. Many had to cover their ears, as she tore through the rows of student desks and reached L's own large and cluttered desk, "We didn't do anything! We're not late either! Everyone else is just early!"

"Umm, well, actually," The boy said sullenly. The girl gave him another glare, but he continued to inform her of their tardiness, "College starts earlier because of the new timetable. I tried to tell you, but you just didn't want to hear it while you were doing your hair."

She gasped in realization and then huffed, crossing her arms, "Fine…"

L smiled, which only managed to scare the girl into her seat. The boy gave him a nod as to show his respect - or so L assumed. He began to hand out the text books.

"You're in my seat." The girl rudely told Egeria, as they approached her table. She muttered an apology before moving down to grab her bag.

"No, I'm sure Kiki can afford to sit in a different seat for once." The boy murmured quietly, while L passed them chunky blue books.

She scowled at her friend before sighing with a smile, "I'm also sure Raidon can afford to miss his seat for a day too." She happily replied, sitting in what Egeria assumed was his usual place, as he frowned indifferently.

"Whatever," He darkly spoke with a low tone and strikingly shocking gaze of anger, "But you will regret it Kiki, I assure you… will."

She raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him.

"Oh really now!" She sarcastically taunted him, "What could you possibly do, huh?"

"I'm not going to buy you any dinner today," He told her with a sickening grin that gave both the girls the desire to flee the room and run home, "That means no chocolate milkshake. Muhahahaha!"

*cough*

"Mr. Akastray please restrain from committing acts of murder, rape and other out-of-the-ordinary actions… I believe that includes laughing like that, too." L ordered monotonously. Talk about serious he needed to loosen up just a little, she thought.

Spluttering over his words, Raidon apologized profusely and sank a little lower into his chair.

"Excuse me… professor," The student raised his hand with a proud smirk and daring look. As the class turned their attention to him, Egeria found that it was the boy who seemed to appear everywhere around her.

L stared at him, "Your name could not possibly be just… L. Surely there is another name that we could call you."

A ghost of a smile started to form on L's lips, before it completely disintegrated when he softly spoke, "I have many names, though you may also know me as Ryuuzaki." There was a long silence, in which both L and the mysterious stranger kept staring at each other.

"That is all, Yagami Light." L silenced him

Egeria's eyes widened, '_Yagami… __Light_..._' _Her head swiftly turned round from watching her professor to the student that she had seen so often that very day, '_So that is your name. You're very… weird.' _She made a funny face, something between a grimace and a look of confusion. Thankfully Light's attention was fully enraptured in L, so she was spared the humiliation of him seeing the look she was giving him.

'_What an odd boy…'_

_

* * *

_**Skipbeat08's Notes**

First of all I want to thank my talented coauthor,** Hallows07**! Anyway, we would love to heard from you! Feel free to message either of us, although I am more like to check messages here! **Our goal is at least 5 but preferable 10 reviews before we will post the next chapter.** Nobody reads then it's a waste of time for us because nobody is enjoying it. I will say we are slow at posting the next chapter. We are both college students, so we have rather evil homework assignments.


End file.
